


A Butter Fic Than Yours

by Kiiyu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyu/pseuds/Kiiyu
Summary: Who shall win this prank war?





	A Butter Fic Than Yours

Lance worried at his bottom lip with his teeth as he smeared butter across the floor. He was going to win this prank war if it killed him.

For the past 4 quintants in between missions the paladins had started a prank war. Pidge had managed to get Lance just that morning by replacing his skin care products with a gel look a like. 

Now his face matched his lion and he wanted revenge. 

So here he was slathering the floor outside her bedroom with butter. When the floor was sufficiently coated he went to stand only to be thwarted by the dairy he had just laid down. He slamned to the ground hard with a loud grunt, all of the air rushing out of him. 

He was laying prone on the ground in a daze when Pidge's door opened with a woosh.

Pidge stood in the doorway unmoving for a moment before returning to her room for a brief moment only to come back with phone and snap a quick pic.

"Thanks for pranking yourself for me Lance. Really saves me a lot of time."

The pranking queen returned to her room once more leaving Lance to groan in udderly buttery defeat.


End file.
